Joshua Bagans/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Even during his days as the captain of the Rat pirates, Joshua was inexperienced as to running a crew and thus he was a very weal captain. Joshua appears to have several skills in dealing with spying, rather than for close hand to hand combat. He has the average strength a man his age would have, speed and many other skills. Stealth Since Joshua is able to transform into a rat or hybird rat at will, he is able to be one of the most sneakiest people ever. Since he is able to do this ability, he can sneak into the tightest places and in the small cracks. He has broken into countless rooms and other buildings, from his assassin jobs to even on the Mother hakuri to make sure no funny business is happening. Assassin Skills Joshua is an expert assassin, he is well versed in several forms of assassination. What has made him one of the best among the hakuri crew, is the fact that he can sneak in and out of his targets rooms. Do what he needs to do and then be on his merry way, thus making him extremely hard to catch in the act because of transforming into a rat. Weapons Joshua has shown to have several little weapons that he keeps on his person, most of these weapons include. Sets of daggers and throwing knives, throwing stars, several types of explosives and a blade that he seems to keep in his hat. He has shown to use these weapons mostly at an expert level, he was barely able to take down Captain Shu but he had managed to do so, showing that he has some combat skills but not much. Devil Fruit The Nezu Nezu no Mi (鼠鼠) is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or full version of a rat. Nezu (鼠) coming from Nezumi (ねずみ) meaning “Rat”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Rat-Rat Fruit. The fruit was originally found on rat island, but sadly the island had been attacked by King Bijou and thus he had taken over as its rule, Dr. Slugger had picked the fruit up. Thinking that it was the Budai model of fruit, but having a funny feeling about such a thing and he had just took the fruit as a an insurance policy. It so happened that later the same day he was attacked by a group of pirates and gave the fruit to its captain, then the captain Joshua Bagans had ate it and since then he has become a Rat-Human (鼠ヒト, Nezu-Ningen) Strengths The main strengths of this fruit as shown by Joshua, is that the user able to transform into a hybrid or full version of a rat. The user can go into a hybrid of full version, but while in a hybrid version the true strengths of the fruit shows. The user is able to use their own tails as a weapon, mostly as a third arm and such. The user will have an increased sense of both smell and hearing, due to the nose and ears the get. Of course awaking to an awaken zoan, so the user is able to gain an increase of speed, strength and other attributes. Also it appears that in a full form the user is able to get into small cracks and holes, able to break into places. Weakness The user only will have the standard weakness of the devil fruit, other than the chance whenever in a full form being stepped on or such. Usage This fruit has shown to have a few number of the usages, the first being the fact that it can be used by a thief. The user could be able to break into most places by small cracks, holes or such in the buildings or the grounds. The user can break into places and assassinate someone, then transforming back before anyone else could do it and be on their way. The next usage is through the abilities of rat themselves, the user is able to have an increased of senses. Mostly with both hearing and smell, it was revealed that the user can add Kenbunshoku Haki to this and increase their senses ten fold. Also for the whiskers the user has, they can use them almost as a sensor if one is in the darkness or such. The user has increased smell as well, to the point that he was able to smell out several different poisonous traps that were laid for him. But using his smell to also search out for opponents who are on the run from him or such, always keeping a lock on his opponents. Even in the darkness, using the smell of an opponents own body odor. The next use has shown to be for combat use, the user can switch between a full or hybird version pretty fast. So this can often give the illusion as if the user had disappeared and reappeared, before the opponents. With the teeth the user gains, they can bit others as well. But it doesn't seem to have much damage, only rather a minor annoyance. But often if left untreated the opponent to get sick from the bites. Since rats are disease carrying creatures, the user seems to have a strong immune system to such things. So they could live longer than the average human, also it becomes a less likely change for them to gain a sickness or an aliment. Haki As of now, Joshua has shown to only understand and use Kenbunshoku haki in battle. As a zoan user he naturally will have his senses doubled due to him being a rat, mostly the sense of smell and with haki he had increased his sight. To the point that he himself is able to predict the opponents movements and then respond. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages